A New Mission
by Hungry Sohma
Summary: The beggining of a new day, emotions whirling around, and surpsises, but what will happen before they come into act?
1. Chapter 1 Repeating days

Hi All Code Lyoko fans!

**Chapter 1**

**Yumi's PROV**

O.k now its time to go to school, I ran down stairs andgrabbed my pop tarts as well as my backpack and out the door I ran. I was eagerly awaiting the sight of the school because there was a test I actually tested for, surprising.isnt it? As I entered the school I saw Ulrich waiting on the bench we all usually meet at. I waved to him but he just stared at me and slowely walked away. I ran to him but I stopped when I saw out of the corner of my eye a folded paper left behind on the bench.

**Ulrichs PROV**

Man I hope she doesnt get the wrong idea. I hope she finds the letter and reads it. I really put my heart into it and well a lot of guts too because I feel like falling off a cliff by doing that. RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG! Ok time for class, Unfortunatley.--

**Yumi's PROV**

I soon ran to my class as I heard the bell rang, dont want to be late for my first real test, one Im actually prepared for. As I ran down the hall I bumped into this young boy that I had no idea of."Hi, my names Steven Imatari, Im new here and could you possibley show me to my class? This place is really big and I really don't know my way around." said the unfamiliar boy. I was unsure of what to do,the boy, the test, the note, all too many thoughts over whelmed me at at once so I gave in and showed him around to his class.

**Regular **

" Gee your really nice, Oh I forgot to ask you your name?" Said Steven "Its Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama, nice to meet you, well Ive gotta go I got a test to take, bye!" Yumi then ran toward herclass as Steven watched her by. He watched her a little too much though because he started to fall into a trance. He soon relized what was happening and walked into the class room. Yumi was really late and when she entered her class her teacher abrubtedly yelled at her questioning why she was so late. " Exuse me mam but It was because of this new student named Steven who politely asked me to help him find his classroom so I guess I just kina helped him, but please teacher dont think of this the wrong way I do want to take this test and I really studied hard for it too, Ill stay after school if I dont complete it, so please?" The teacher was stunned at her reply, never expected her to go off pleading especially for wanting to take a test. "All right Yumi, go ahead and take your seat, I will shortly give you your test." Said the teacher and Yumi gladly sat down. As if starting a new life she was very happy.

**After Class**

**Jeramy's PROV**

Finally class is over, for once Im glad for it because I have yet toget a decent nights sleep because of all the many xana attacks. I hope I can meet up with Aileta soon so that I may tell her something. Well maybe, Im still uneazy with doing this, I really dont want totell her, but is this pride or just uncertanty.I dont know but I feel like Im going in circles and going nowhere, sigh. It would be so much easier if I had more confidence that Aileta felt the same way about me, then I wouldnt be stressing myself half to eath right now. Oh yeah, its lunch time now isnt it? Where am I? I guess I wandered to Ailetas Dorm, I wonder if she's in? I guess I write her a quik note and slide it down the bottem space between the floor and the door. Okay time to eat before Odd eats the school away. Hahaha.

**Normal **

Litlle did Jeramy know that Aileta was in her dorm and she instantly notice the note as Jeramy did put in through her door.Aieleta opened the note it read, Hi meet me after school at the factory, I have somthing impotant to tell you Jeramy. Aileta blushed at the note and thought dazily about Jeramy. Odd was eating like there was no tommorrow even though they might have to repeat the day, he had no self controll. Ulrich was waiting for Yumi who had yet to arrive at the lunch table, and Jeramy had just arrived with his lunch tray.

**Ulrichs PROV**

Man, I hope she isnt upset with me, maybe she just doesnt want to around me anymore. Maybe I should find her and tell her sorry, Yeah thats what Ill do! I ran out of the lunch room leaving puzzled looks behind and as I was running to deep in thought I ran into this unknown guy. "Owww, whats with people running into me today?'' Steven said. "Owww, Oh sorry about that, hey I dont think Ive met you yet, whats your name, Im Ulrich," I said in a panic because of my startled self. I was so off in my own world that I ran into this person, whats worse I dont even know who he is! "Uh, hi Im Steven, well bye." Wow, he sure is nice(sarcastic) He didnt take the time to ask me anything...OH! I forgot Im looking for Yumi, gotta go! I ran even faster now, honestly I dont think I ever had ran this fast before as soon I saw Yumi walking towards me with the note in her hands she was reading it...Oh no I cant stop my self. My feet slid across the floor trying to stop but to no prevail. YUMI! I then clashed onto hernocking us both to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Actions take hold

Hey, whats up? THE CIELING! ... your sopposed to laugh --

Baaaack to the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Yumis PROV**

Okay, Class is over, now to see this note...wait am I sopposed to read it? What if its not for me? Oh well, he shouldnt be leaving his stuff around. I opened it and started readinding it and soon my eyes fell into a trance. It read " hi Yumi, Whats up? I just thought, if its okay with you if we could talk by ourselves by the bench we usually are at after school, if you can. Ulrich" Goodness I wonder what he wants to talk abo-Ahhhh! Then everything went black for a moment, and I started to hear fuzzy sounds of Ulrich calling out my name. Oh, owww, my head. "Ulrich, what...what are you doing here...and...ummm, what am I," I was cutt off from Ulrich hearing him say, " NOOO, Now she has omnesia, Im sooo horrible." As Ulrich lay his head low I said to him,"Ulrich Stern I am not so easily pushed down as you think. I dont have amnesia and Im fine just a bit out of it though." "Im sorry, I was in such a hurry to see you I couldnt even see you along my path." I was really surprised hearing him saying that he wanted to see "me" not sissy but me."U-Ulrich, its okay, really, Im just glad that its me your looking for," DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? I instantly covered my moth with both hands and turn a velvet red, I felt so embarrased than never before, I couldnt stand it, I couldnt hold it back any longer so I ran off Mumbling loudly "I'll See You After School!"

**Ailetas PROV**

Wow, I cant wait till after school, I wonder what Jeramy has planned for today at Lyoko. Okay, what do I want for lunch and this time I wont be pushed off by those other kids so I wont be afraid! Then I saw them and my heart fell backwards, no giving up now? I was just frozen there staring at them, I didnt know what to do. I felt like my mind my soul and ody was paralyzed unable to move or think. Then they abruptedly pushed me to the ground but I made no contact with it. As I fell I felt two hands catch my back as I slowely recovered from my previous state. As I slowely got up on my feet I saw my helper, its was Jeramy!

**Jeramy's PROV**

Who do these guys think they are? Pushing Aileta around like shes nothing, why I outa! Wait, what am I thinking? I dont want to start a fight do I? Before I could think another though a voice shouted at me," What do you want Einstien?" Suddenly out of no where had a rage befallen on me I could no longer controll," What do you think, get away from Aileta, you jerk!" I felt emotionless, but very powerfull, and had a strong feeling of gardianship over Aieleta, and I would never let any one harm her. " What are you going to do about it shorty, four eyes, french fry..." As he taunted me he tried to grab Aieleta and I slapped his hand at the right moment too other wise I dont think he would stop. " Whats you deal?" Now I was trying to controll evey bit of anger inside me as I slowely looked up at him with stone cold eyes I peirce through his soul of pride and sent him running. As he hadleft all the destructional anger inside me had flown out of me like water flowing out of a papre bag with a hole in it.

**Normal**

Aileta hugged Jeramy and Jeramy hugged her back, but bboth tightly for both inside them they felt scared. Yumi had left out for some air to relax her mind, Odd was still eating, and Ulrich was battling words in his head.

**After School**

Yumi was already at the bench waiting for Ulrich when she heard somthing. Then Yumi saw Ulrich walking up to her. But something wasnt right Ulrich suddnely enlarged his eyes as he started to run but it was too late. A black mysterious figure had grabbed Yumi by the throat and started to chock her. "He-help," Yumi strainly said. "Yumi, Im coming!" Ulrich said as he flung as metal bar he kept in his backpack just in case. The black figure fell and slowely disapeared into darkness as did Yumis Vision. "YUMI!" Ulrich yelled repeatedly to her but she did not open her eyes. He checked her breathing and there was none, as soon as Ulrich got into possision to give Yumi CPR Yumi had gained some air in time, but he did not notice. As his face drew near to hers Yumis eyes shot open and she yelped, to let him no that shes awake now. The two turn in the opposite direction blushing both madley. " So ummm...Ulrich, what did, you..uuhhh, want to say?" Yumi said in awkwardness."Ummm, well, I wanted to ask you, do you hate me? I mean do you have a crush on anyone else?"Ulrich said as if he was in controll of this conversation. "What do you mean"hate you'', never, I could never hate you. Your my closest and most dearest friend Ulrich, and I dont have a crush on anyone, I hope not to ever have a crush" Yumi said frantically. "Its okay, you arent still scared are you?" Ulrich said noticing the nervousness in Yumi's voice. "Well you almost did CPR on me so whadya think?"Yumi proclaimed. " Well I thought you were sufficated, and were going to die otherwise!" Ulrich was all flustered red saying that. "Hehe, oh well its late so I need to go home now k?"Yumi said. "Wait Yumi, that black figure, could it be xana?" Ulrich stated. " Well, maybe, we should call Jeramy and ask him if a towere is activated." Yumi insisted. Ulrich then without hesitation called Jeramy on his Cell and asked him if so and then as Jeramy looked and scanned for one many blinking and beeping sounds indicated search mode. "Yeah, its xana, meet at the factory S.A.P. and call Odd."


End file.
